Bring Me To Live
by pororo90
Summary: Lihatlah, bagaimana waktu telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka dengan sadis. Lalu melempar mereka ke jurang bernama kebencian./"Kau memilih cinta hitam ketimbang cahaya kebenaran?"/Sasuhina/AU/#14OFSHE 2016/ Prompt: Black/ Bagian kelima dari pentalogi Black./ *Bagian 5 dari 5 pentalogi hitam./RnR?
_"Cinta hitam itu-_

 _adalah lubang hitam yang membuatmu hancur berkali-kali_

 _atau membuatmu jatuh berkali-kali._

 _Meski itu sebuah kesalahan,_

 _tapi kau akan selalu memilihnya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bring Me To Live***

 **.**

 **(*keping 5 dari 5)**

 **An original story by Poochan**

 **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Bring Me To Live © Evanescence**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU/Typos/Eyd/Mainstream/ooc,**

 **and another some madness and mistakes.**

 **Rate: T+ (sorry for bad language)**

 **Genre: Crime/Romance**

 **.**

 _The Five from BLACK Pentalogy_

.

.

DLDR!

.

Bersikap sopan dan jangan budayakan plagiat.

Saya menerima kritik dan saran.

.

.

.

Enjoy—

.

.

Mata Sasuke terbuka sempurna, napasnya memburu. Matanya memicing sebentar sebelum ia sadar bahwa cahaya matahari begitu membutakannya. Dan tangannya yang seakan lemas belum bisa digerakkannya secara sempurna untuk menghalau cahaya yang masuk dan membuatnya nyaris buta.

Semilir angin menerbangkan korden putih tipis yang transparan itu dari jendela lebar yang terbuat dari kaca. _Angin musim panas_. Sasuke membatin.

Dan ia mendesah pelan saat disadarinya kalau tangan kirinya masih diinfus dan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya masih dijepit dengan alat pengukur detak jantung.

 _Di mana ia sekarang?_

.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya karena tempat ia begitu asing. Dan ia merasa kepalanya begitu berat seakan memakai helm perang yang terbuat dari baja.

.

Krieeettt-

.

.

Pintu terbuka.

.

Sasuke menengok dengan cepat ke arah pintu, mengakibatkan lehernya terasa begitu nyeri, seakan-akan gerakan itu mematahkan lehernya. Namun begitu ia berusaha untuk tak mengumpat saat sakit menjalar hingga punggungnya. Matanya melebar sesaat melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Seseorang yang berarti musuhnya. Atau dewi kematiaannya sendiri.

.

 *****p90*****

.

Hinata baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil saat ia membuka pintu perawatan Sasuke.

Ia menahan napasnya saat mendapati lelaki yang telah tertidur yaris dua bulan itu tengah menatapnya defensif. Ada binar kebencian dan kekecewaan yang tak bisa dihapus olehnya.

Tidak setelah banyak hal yang telah dilewatinya bersama Sasuke.

"Hai-" suara parau Hinata sarat akan kepedihan sekaligus cangung yang kentara.

.

.

Lihatlah, bagaimana waktu telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka dengan sadis. Lalu melempar mereka ke jurang bernama kebencian.

.

Tentu saja, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Selalu ada cinta di balik kalimat benci milik mereka. Dan meski bibir mereka yang terkatup rapat, mereka saling mengucapkan maaf.

.

Si Lucifer itu masih membungkam mulutnya dan enggan menanggapi kalimat basa-basi Hinata.

Tapi keheningan bagaikan sebuah bom asap dengan racun mematikan. Ada sesak yang ditanggung oleh kedua orang itu. Dan Hinata takkan mampu berbicara dengan Sasuke sekarang.

Tidak saat Sasuke tahu siapa ia yang sebenarnya dan ialah penyumbang tragedi yang membuat Sasuke nyaris meregang nyawa. Namun begitu, ia takkan menjadi pengecut lagi. Ia takkan lari dari perasaannya sendiri.

.

"Syukurlah kau bangun." Hinata berinisiatif membuka percakapan yang telah lama terkunci. Ucapan Hinata benar-benar tulus dari hatinya, meski Sasuke tak menanggapi hal itu demikian.

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata dalah perempuan dengan sejuta muslihat juga sejuta wajah yang ia nikahi. Bagaimana perempuan yang begitu ia puja-yang ia percayai, teganya menjualnya pada para anjing pemburu milik pemerintah?!

.

Sialan memang.

.

Tapi anehnya Sasuke tak bisa menemukan alasan sakit hatinya dan berbalik membenci Hinata seperti musuhnya yang biasanya ia lenyapkan.

Sayang sekali, ia masihlah lemah dan menjadi budak cinta. Dan iblis itu akan menarik Hinata ke dalam neraka bersamanya, ia pernah bersumpah untuk itu. Ia akan membuat Hinata berbalik berada di kubunya.

.

"Itachi akan segera datang. Aku baru saja mengirim pesan padanya."

Sasuke tak bisa membendung kerutan di dahinya. Itachi dan Hinata? Dan ia nyaris tertawa sinis menanggapi nama itu dalam satu kesatuan.

Apa yang terjadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri?

.

Sasuke nyaris mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan saat pintu terbuka terburu-buru dan menampakkan pria matang yang memakai pakaian kasual dengan kacamata _ryband_ yang menutupi matanya.

Tak perlu bertanya karena ia tahu siapa lelaki bersurai panjang hitam dengan tato tiga buah koma yang mementuk segitiga di lengan atasnya. William Davolta atau lebih dikenal sebagai Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya hadir serupa kabut yang datang di tengah kota London.

"Lama tak berjumpa, _Teme_."

.

 *****p90*****

.

.

Waktu berjalan hingga menyisakan semburat oranye di ufuk langit Panama. Tak sedikit waktu yang dipergunakan kedua kakak adik itu untuk berbicara.

Banyak rahasia yang diungkapnya. Termasuk Hinata yang telah menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dan membawanya ke Panama melalui koneksi Itachi.

Kakak Sasuke itu menarik napas, "Kami terpaksa memotong jemari kiri kaki Hinata. Juga telinga kanannya. Hanya demi meyakinkan para anjing begundal itu percaya bahwa Hinata mati dalam ledakan bom mobil."

.

Sasuke terkesiap dan syok mendengar penuturan Itachi. Ia duduk kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang tarasa menyiksa. Membuatnya lelah batin dan juga raganya.

.

"Dialah yang menghubungiku di Vegas dan meminta pertolongan setelah mereka menangkap anak buahmu." Itachi tersenyum iblis, ada kesan sinis dalam nadanya. "Kau berhasil membuatnya resmi menjadi keluarga Uchiha sekarang. Membuat seorang _angel_ sepertinya jatuh sejatuhnya ke lubang dosa."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dia istriku, ingat itu. Dia akan menyelamatkanku lagi dan lagi. Itulah cara kerja sesuatu yang kau sebut sebagai cinta."

.

Itachi mencebik. Tapi ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bisnis tetap berjalan. Kau dan dia menjadi pribadi yang baru sekarang. Di sini tak mengenal pajak, tak mengenal ekstradisi. Kau bisa hidup dengan jaring laba-laba milikmu." Itachi melemparkan sebuah kantong kertas berwarna coklat di pangkuan Sasuke.

.

"Ashton Davolta?!" Sasuke mengernyit membaca beberapa dokumen penting yang ia pegang sekarang.

"Nama barumu. _Dia_ juga sudah berganti nama."

.

.

Sasuke terdiam,

"Helena Davolta. Setidaknya itu kedengaran _keren_." Itachi terkekeh. Ia berbalik arah, memandang muka adiknya dengan seksama.

.

"Madara- _san_ mengambil alih wilayahmu. Dia yang akan membereskan kekacauan. Sementara kau tinggalah di sini. Setelah semua terkendali kau bisa kembali ke tempat itu."

Sasuke mendengus jengah. "Berapa lama?"

.

Itachi memasangkan kembali kaca mata _ryband_ -nya dan mengalihkan perhatian mata Sasuke. Menyembunyikan kerutan di wajahnya dan mata kelamnya. Lelaki itu menyeringai angkuh, "Mungkin sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lagi, _who_ _knows_.." ujarnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

.

Sasuke menatap punggung Itachi yang kini beranjak menuju pintu, "Oh iya, selamat datang kembali ke dunia.." ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

.

 *****p90*****

.

.

"Kenapa kau memilihku dan meninggalkan negaramu, Hinata?" Sasuke membuka percakapan setelah sekian lama ditelan kebisuan.

Hinata tersenyum pahit, "Kenapa pula kau juga harus bersusah payah membelaku dari para pelindungmu, Sasuke?! Meski kau tahu kalau aku telah menghianatimu. Padahal kau tahu aku ada dibalik penangkapanmu dan juga digrebeknya gudang pembuatan obat-obatan terlarangmu."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum asimetrisnya, "Bukankah itu cinta Hinata?"

Wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum lemah, "Kenyataannya aku memang mencintaimu. Bukankah itu cukup menjadikan alasanku untuk membuatmu tetap hidup dan menjadi milikku selamanya?!"

.

Sasuke tersenyum mempesona, tangannya yang bebas menyuruh Hinata mendekat melalui isyarat, dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan perasaan sayang.

.

"Cinta dan kehidupan itu sama. Keduanya butuh perjuangan. Dan selama aku hidup, maka cintaku takkan pernah mati. Dan itu berarti, malaikat sepertimu masih berada di neraka, _sweetheart_." Bisik Sasuke sambil mengecup rambut Hinata.

.

Hinata tersenyum di punggung Sasuke. "Aku sudah menjual jiwaku untuk cintamu. Dan aku bersedia hidup dalam neraka." Ucapnya berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

.

"Kau memilih cinta hitam ketimbang cahaya kebenaran?" suara sangsi Sasuke seolah tak percaya apa yang sudah dipilih Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum sendu, "Cinta hitam yang kupilih itu- adalah lubang hitam yang membuatku hancur berkali-kali atau membuatku jatuh berkali-kali. Meski itu sebuah kesalahan, tapi aku akan selalu memilihnya. Sebab aku tahu, aku takkan menyesal bila memilih hatiku."

..

.

Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar jawaban mantap Hinata. Lelaki itu merasa tersanjung. Ia bahagia, karena ia tak salah telah mempercayai Hinata.

Kini disadarinya wajah Hinata mendekat, lalu memberinya kecupan singkat yang tak pernah cukup. Karena Sasuke merubahnya menjadi ciuman mesra yang membuat napas mereka memburu.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, sayang..."

***p90***

.

.

.

" _Hei Mrs. Helena Davolta, what's going on-?!_ "

Hinata tertawa renyah, " _Just miss you so much, Mr. Ashton Davolta._ "

" _So, kiss me hard, sweetheart_." Sasuke mberikan senyuman menggodanya lagi.

" _My pleasure, Heika..._ "

.

.

A/n:

Banzaaaaiii-

Kelar deh, **BLACK PENTALOGY** saya. Lagu _Bring Me To Live_ tuh gregeetttt banget! Apalagi video klipnya di mana Amy Lee tuh berjalan di tepi dinding gedung pencakar langit. Serasa gue ikutan ngrasa dag-dig-dug serrr. Wohohoho...

.

Trus kenapa harus lagu ini yang jadi pamungkas di edisi lima serangkai?

Liriknya booo... Dapet banget!

Lagian otak gue tuh nggak sanggup bikin sesuatu yang kompleks sendirian. Jujur saja saya butuh beta reader. Makin lama ide-ide saya tuh liar, berloncatan dan itu agak menyulitkan dalam hal plot.

Kalian pasti sadar kalau kalian baca cara kerja penulisan saya, begitu random dan loncat-loncat. Kayak nggak punya aturan gitu (saya sadar itu style saya).

Saya sadar kadang saya seolah menulis seakan itu kisah udah turun penyelesaiannya, trus tiba-tiba balik lagi ke awal. Lalu ke tengah. Balik lagi di akhir trus tamat. Bagi kalian yang sadar pasti berpikir, "Nih anak maunya ke mana?"

Saya juga bingung, hahaha...

Saya emang rada berkepribadian unik. Saya nggak suka disebut abnormal. Saya hanya kelebihan muatan dalam otak kanan. #nyengir.

.

.

SPESIAL FRAGMENT:

...

..

.

Jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Sasuke memulai kehidupan barunya dengan jarak setengah lingkar bumi. Shikamaru menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Menatap pusara kedua sahabat baiknya yang mati ditemukan over dosis di gudang sekolah.

"Aku sudah menjalankan peranku." Desahnya lirih, "Menyingkirkan _dia_ dari jalan gelap." Racaunya,

.

"Tapi aku mengorbankan nyawa lain hanya untuk menghentikannya." Mata Shikamaru menengadah, membayangkan berapa banyak agen yang gagal dan mati akibat operasinya.

"Aku tahu dia tidak bodoh. _Dia_ pasti hidup dengan darah gelap itu, membawa semua _cahaya_ bersamanya. Dia pasti sadar aku membiarkan Hinata lolos dan memiliki kehidupan yang dipilih oleh wanita itu sendiri."

.

Shikamaru memilih membiarkan matanya basah dan air mata meluncur turun. "Sebagai seorang sahabat, yang bisa kulakukan adalah mencegahnya berbuat kejahatan, tapi dengan keacuhanku malah membuat kalian mati sia-sia. Dan aku sudah sampai pada batasku, menjauhkan _dia_ dari tanah terkutuk ini."

Shikamaru mendesah, membuang sisa putung rokoknya ke tanah, "Asal kalian tahu saja, berpura-pura bodoh itu lebih sulit ketimbang berpura-pura menjadi orang yang pintar." Desahnya lelah.

.

.

Bib.. bib..

.

Shikamaru melirik malas kepada layar kecil di ponsel flipnya, tapi akhirnya ia membuka benda persegi itu dan membuat benda itu memanjang. Dengan gerakan lambat ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Kapan kau ganti ponsel keparatmu dengan I-phone atau Android?" berondongan tak berbasa-basi itu mampir di telinganya yang sensitif.

Membuat Shikamaru berdecih, "Tcih, dan membiarkanmu menyadap dan mempreteli semua sistem operasiku?!"

"Sialan kau, Nanas!"

.

" _Yang sederhana itu selalu tidak seserhana itu._ " Shikamaru mengutip salah satu kalimat yang entah dibaca atau di dengarnya dari mana, ia sendiri lupa.

"Seperti kau." Ujar seseorang diujung sana dengan kekehan.

.

Shikamaru menarik ujung bibirnya, "Kuharap mulutmu bisa tertutup." ancamnya datar.

Ada tawa renyah yang membuat Shikamaru berdengus.

.

"Tutup mulut atas permainan hebatmu dalam memanipulasi semua orang?!"

Shika menyeringai, "Itu seni."

"Ya ya.. _the art of war_ , Lau Tzu" Terdengar nada jengah di sana, "Kau memanipulasi Hinata, untuk membuat Sasuke seolah memanipulasi wanita itu untuk menghianati kepolisian. Sebuah rencana domino untuk memuluskan semua rencana besarku."

.

"Kau harus meralatnya,"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.." Wiliam Davolta menyerah, "Rencana besar _kita_."

"Itu terdengar pas."

.

"Kau mengerikan, Shikamaru."

"Bukankah yang mengerikan itu adalah untuk otak culasmu yang ingin menguasai tanah Sasuke?"

"Atau keculasanmu yang membuat Hyuuga itu terpuruk?"

.

Shikamaru tertawa sumbang, "Tentu saja, Neji harus tahu balasan apa yang kuberikan terhadap tingkahnya beserta ayahnya yang menyetujui adanya kong kalikong peredaran obat laknat itu bisa masuk dalam lingkungan sekolah."

"Oke, aku tahu dealnya Shikamaru." Nada riang Itachi bergema seperti lonceng kecil.

"Tapi deal kita masih berjalan. Kau menghentikan obatnya selamanya dari kawasan ini. Selanjutnya terserah kau mau bagaimana aku takkan peduli."

.

"Oh iya." Itachi membuat Shikamaru menghentikan niatnya untuk menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri percakapan,

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau mau repot untuk negara yang telah membenarkan politisi busuk dan juga para keparat koruptor berkeliaran dan hidup beranak pinak?"

Shikamaru tersenyum lemah, meski ia tahu William Davolta takkan melihatnya, "Bond. Ikatan itu yang membuat kita bertahan tanpa keraguan. Seperti cinta kelam yang terus menyedotmu."

Itachi terkekeh, " _Black love, uh_ -?!"

.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas, hanya saja ada jeda hening yang menjalar, mengabaikan pertanyaan Itachi ia tersenyum lalu perasaan lega akhirnya membuat ia menekan bulatan merah.

.

Lalu tanpa sungkan ia menekan tombol menu, menekan opsi call log dan menyortir sederatan nomor asing yang baru saja masuk dan menghapusnya dengan cepat.

.

Tak ada lagi bukti.

.

Dan Shikamaru menatap pusara Ino dan Chouji bergantian. Seolah pamit. Kembali kepada topeng yang harus ia kenakan kembali.

 *****END*****


End file.
